


Car Troubles

by Comp_Lady



Category: Haywire (2011), Penelope (2006)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, minor psuedo panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to pick Johnny up from the club, he never meant to lock them out of the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shayzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/gifts).



  
Working calm under pressure was a trait vital to Paul’s work. If he couldn’t keep his calm in a fire fight them he’d be dead. The ability to pick and open various types of locks ensured that he’d be able to get in and out of any building, safe, or car.  
  
A slightly panicked boyfriend and his own locked car isn’t usually what he needs these skills for. Yet here he is, crouched in the dirt of the club’s parking lot jimmying open the driver’s side door of his own car while Johnny panics in the background.  
  
“I can’t believe we got locked out of the car!”  
  
Really when he thinks about it this is very routine.  
  
“Do you even know what you’re doing?!”  
  
Ok, so the panicked boyfriend isn’t routine.  
  
“How did you not realize the keys were still in there?!”  
  
And usually the car he’s breaking into isn’t his own.  
  
“Why did this have to happen in the middle of the fucking night?!”  
  
And usually there are bullets flying.  
  
“We’re going to be here for hours!”  
  
So maybe none of this is actually routine. In fact this entire situation is far from the routine.  
  
“You should have just waited for me in the car instead of getting out of the damn thing.”  
  
This is better though.  
  
“I think I’m having a panic attack.”  
  
The lock clicks and Johnny doesn’t even notice. Paul stands, dusting off his jeans and straightening his jacket. “Door is opened,” he says.  
  
Johnny stops his ranting and spins around, watching as Paul opens the door and unlocks the passenger door, gobsmacked.  
  
“It really wasn’t that— OOF!” The breath is knocked out of Paul when Johnny suddenly throws himself at him.  
  
“You did it!”  
  
Paul loops an arm around Johnny’s waist, “do I get a reward?”  
  
Johnny presses himself against Paul. “Maybe when we get home I can think something up,” he says with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/40480286544/imagine-person-a-is-locked-out-of-their-vehicle): Imagine Person A is locked out of their vehicle (car/space ship/etc) and Person B is standing nearby.
> 
>  
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
